Secrets
by I'm A HUGE Fan of EVERYTHING
Summary: Ally has a secret to keep from her twin brother, Austin. On their seventeenth birthday, they go to the beach. She meets Dallas, but he seems to be keeping a secret, too. Austin meets Cassidy and Kira, who start competing with each other for who gets to date him. But Austin can only end up with one of them. Will coming clean save this whole mix-up? Or only make it worse?
1. Chapter 1

Secrets

_My whole life I've been keeping a secret. I've known it for as long as I can remember. And no one knows it. Not even Austin, my twin brother. There's a rule that the first born of each family like mine, even by a few minutes, has to keep the secret. The other one/ones have to find out themselves. We are vampires._

I wake up and remember what day it is. Birthday #17. Year #7 without my parents here. The day the tronsformation takes action. I walk out into the kitchen and I realize Austin's already up.

"Good morning Ally."

"Good morning."

"Don't you remember what day it is?"

"Yeah. It's our 17th birthday."

"Remember what we promised ourselves we'd do on our 17th birthday?"

"We said we'd drive to the beach and go surfing for the first time."

"You don't seem very excited."

"I am."

"You've acted strange over the past year. Last year you seemed panicked, this year you seem unexcited. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. Why would you think something's wrong? I'm fine. Why don't we get ready?"

We get ready and grab the surfboards that we bought right after we got our driver's licenses and load them in the trunk.

"I'll drive." I say. I want to get my mind off of things.

When we get to the beach, we grab our surfboards and wait for a good wave to come. When I see one, I start paddling towards it. Not knowing what I'm doing, I start to stand. Wait a second. I'm on the wave! I look over and see that I've caught the eye of a few people. For a second, I forget that I have a secret to hide. I feel like a regular girl. Now everyone's staring at me, and I do a few tricks to keep them entertained. And when the secret comes to mind, I feel like I can handle it. For the first time since I was ten, I feel free. I feel like I've escaped the fears that have been holding me back.

After I get off of my surfboard, a cute guy walks up to me.

"That was _incredible_."

"Can you believe it was my first time surfing?"

"No way!"

"Yep."

"My name's Dallas, by the way."

"Ally."

Austin walk up to us.

"I can't believe I actually did that." He says. _I can,_ I think. It's all part of the secret. Coordination and stuff.

"Oh, I missed it." I say.

"How did you miss _that?"_

"I was talking to him." I lean my head towards Dallas.

"That guy was amazing." I look over to see a blond girl talking.

"I don't think I've seen him before." Another girl says. Everyone knows her. She's Kira Starr. The both walk over to us.

"I'm Cassidy." The blond says. Austin is awestruck.

"I'm Austin." Austin says.

"You were amazing out there." Kira says.

"That was my first time."

"Wow." Cassidy says. I can tell Kira's more comfortable around boys than Cassidy, just by their conversation with Austin. And I can see the look in Cassidy's eyes. It seems to say, _I hope he asks me out._

Dallas turns to me. "Do you want to go out sometime?"

"When?"

"Tomorrow at seven. Meet me by the cell phone accessory cart."

"I'm busy tomorrow. And the rest of this week." The transformation lasts a week.

"Monday next week." _Ugh! Mondays!_ But it's also the day the transformation ends.

"That works." I say. Hopefully Dallas didn't notice the reluctance in my voice.

"Meet me here at seven next week."

Austin and I surf a few more waves and I wave at Dallas on one of them. I don't think he saw me, though.

Austin and Cassidy schedule a date the same day I'm out with Dallas. I had to beg Austin to not make it any time this week.

I feel a sharp pain throughout my whole body, and that's when I know it's time to go. It gets worse while I beg Austin to come with me, but we finally drive home and Austin drives this time because I can't when I'm in this pain. We get home and Austin gets the same pain.

"Ally what's going on!? I know you know!"

"I can't tell you!" As much as it kills me to see Austin begging and in pain, I have to resist the urge to tell him.

"Why?"

"Because if you know, we could be killed."

"I need to know!"

"You like surprises, find out for yourself."

"This is different! What's going on? Why am I in so much pain!?" Then he passes out on the living room floor.


	2. Transformation

Transformation

**Day one of transformation**

Austin passed out when the pain got too strong, and I can't move him, so I decide to let him stay there in the living room until he wakes up. But I can't fall asleep as easily as he did. I try with what strength I have left, but I just can't fall asleep. The girl on the surfboard is slipping away. That person couldn't have been me. She was strong enough to make it through this, I'm not. And every time the pain increases, it reminds me. I know distracting myself is useless, I've tried. I hope that the transformation will end the day I have my date. If not, I might be strong enough to go anyway, but it will be pretty hard.

**Day two of transformation**

Well, Austin's still asleep. I'm still awake. I pass the time watching dramas on Netflix. I try to wake up Austin, but it's useless. If I'm right, tomorrow will be the day changes are noticed. And four days before my date with Dallas.

**Day three of transformation**

As I suspected, changes are noticed, and the pains are easing. Today I notice small fangs and a slight change of speed. Which means that the transformation could end early. I still watch TV dramas to pass the time until later, when I try to fall asleep again. And to my surprise, I do.

**Day four of transformation**

I think the transformation's almost done! The pain is getting very small and Austin woke up for a little when I tried to wake him up. Also noticing full vampire abilities. At this rate, tomorrow will be the last day. I like that thought. It keeps me anticipating tomorrow, unlike when the transformation first started. I am waiting for tomorrow like it can't come soon enough.

**Day five of transformation**

Final day. The only day it's impossible to pull in fangs and control speed. Austin will probably wake up tomorrow, which kind of scares me. I'll have to face him begging to know or him hating me for not giving him a heads-up. But it also means that my date won't be delayed. So that's good.

**End of transformation**

**Austin's POV**

I wake up and the pain I felt seemingly hours ago is gone. I sit up (unbelievably fast) and walk to the living room (also unbelievably fast). What was that thing Ally couldn't tell me? Why did it hurt so much? I catch my reflection in the TV and notice fangs. _Fangs. That's it! Vampire._ It sorta makes sense why Ally wouldn't tell me. I wouldn't tell if I were in her place. I realize I can pull in the fangs and start walking, but then can't stop until I crash into something, which happened to be the cabinet in the basement.

**Ally's POV**

So today's the day before my date with Dallas. I get fears of what could happen. What if he isn't waiting to meet me by the cell phone accessory cart? What if something goes wrong and he finds out I'm a vampire? After calming myself down, I realize that I can't find Austin anywhere.

"AUSTIN WHERE ARE YOU!?" I yell out as loud as I can.

"I'm in here!" He yells back.

"Where's here!?"

"The basement!"

"How long ago did you wake up!?"

"About an hour ago! How long was I asleep!?"

"Five days! I'm going downstairs before I lose my voice!"

"Wait, five days!?"

Once I get down to the basement, Austin starts talking to me.

"So I've been asleep for five days? Wait, that means…tomorrow is my date with Cassidy! What if she finds out I'm a vampire? What if I get hurt before my date? What if…"

"First of all, we're home all day, I doubt you'll get hurt. Second, how did _you_ find out you're a vampire?"

"I looked in the mirror when I woke up."

"Why are you in the basement?"

"Well, I don't exactly know how I got here, I kind of moved and this is where I ended up, all of my attempts to get out were kind of useless. I missed the stairs completely. I eventually decided it would be better to just stay down here. Why couldn't you tell me I was a vampire before?"

"Well, I wasn't even supposed to know until the transformation started, but I woke up the night our parents disappeared and freaked out. Not knowing what to do, I called our neighbors, who happened to also be vampires. They explained everything to me. They told me to hide it from everyone, especially you."

A tear comes to Austin's eye. "Do you…know how Mom and Dad disappeared?"

"Sadly, I don't. But we can search for them. I already have an idea of where they are. I'll show you."

Austin and I walk upstairs and I bring up a file on my laptop.

"I found the records of the place they are in and loaded it up to my laptop. I reprogrammed the file and now it shows me where the place is and if it moves."

"Ally, you are way too smart."

"Just to let you know, I tried to rescue them as soon as I could, but the whole place was vampire resistant."

"What do you mean 'vampire resistant'?"

"Well, vampires are allergic to iron, and the whole place was made of iron."

"Are you sure they didn't do that on purpose?"

"I've never thought about it that way before. You might be on to something."


End file.
